Jessamine The Queen
by patilion
Summary: ela pequenina. K-chan - "Comprovado científicamente que até os JessieHaters passam a simpatizar com ela depois de ler essa fic."
1. memorias Queen

**Jessamine the Queen**

-Postura ereta Jessamine – falava-lhe a instrutora- Não equilibre os livro, eles são seu chapéu, fazem parte de você. Ande – ordenou.

A pequena Jessamine, em seu vestidinho babado e rodado, tentou dar o primeiro passo. Sentiu os livros balançarem. Parou.

-Em seu maravilhoso chapéu há uma pluma. Ela balança as vezes, mas nem por isso você deve parar – falou a instrutora.

Jessamine voltou a andar, mas poucos paços a mais e tudo foi ao chão. Tentou juntar rápido os livros, mas suas pequeninas mãos não deram conta dos quatro.

Sua instrutora de etiqueta pegou-a pelo ombro, com uma mão em suas costas a fez ficar reta, depois empilhou novamente os livros.

-Esta esquecendo de ter graça ao andar. Ela é a chave. Ande.

Mais tarde em seu quarto chorou tudo que queria. Não podia o fazer na frente de sua tutora, afinal uma dama não deve se mostrar fraca na frente de outros.

- Jessamine? – sua mãe adentrou o quarto – meu amor, o que ocorreu? – pegou-a botando em seu colo.

-Sou um fracasso ... snif – esfregou os olhos com força – Madame Rosime gritou muito comigo hoje.

-Querida ... já trocamos sua educandaria mais de uma vez ... você tem que se adaptar a alguma.

-Mas todas são tão más! – exclamou a pequena.

-Meu amor, as outras pessoas serão mais ainda se não aprender. Você tem que agir como se fosse a rainha e como se fosse superior a todos a sua volta.

-Mas ... como eu faço isso? – olhou a mãe chorosa.

-Aprendendo os ensinamentos de uma princesa. Suas aulas são isso – botou o cabelo da filha pra traz da orelha – então quando for adulta poderá ser uma admirável rainha – beijou-lhe a testa – todos irão admirar Jessamine a rainha.

* * *

Acordou de sobre salto. Olhou em volta atrás de suas bonecas, mas nenhuma delas estava ali. Nem era o quarto da lembrança.

Encolheu-se, abraçando os joelhos. Suspirou.

Uma lagrima lhe escapou. Reprimiu-se, mas após lembrar que se encontrava sozinha, chorou.

Não é que odiasse as pessoas do instituto. Gostava deles. Mas não pertencia aquele lugar.

-Sou como uma rainha agora mãe ... ninguém é superior a mim, mas ... – olhou para o porta retrato dos pais – não estou no lugar certo para ser uma.


	2. memorias Fight

**Jessamine The Fighter**

-Mas pai uma dama não luta – reclamava a jovem Jess.

-Eu sei, é por isso que sua mãe não deve sabe – entregava uma espada de madeira – só quero lhe ensinar um pouco pra se defender.

-Mas uma dama não luta, só homens vão pra guerra – deu um passo pra trás, afastando-se da espada.

-Querida, só quero que saiba se defender o suficiente para retardar o oponente. Para dar tempo de alguém lhe resgatar -

-Mas se vão me resgatar não tem por que.

O homem observou a filha, pensando em como dizer de forma a ela entender e não entender ao mesmo tempo. Só queria ter certeza que ela aguentaria caso um demônio a atacasse.

-Filha... seu atacante pode tentar lhe matar. Quero ter certeza que se defendera o suficiente até eu ou outro chegar para lhe socorrer. Assim que alguém aparecer vire a dama indefesa, ok?

A garota olhou pensativa a espada. A palavra matar pesou.

Assim começou suas aulas de esgrima, mas nada muito avançado.

Tinha ido passear no parque com sua família. Jess resolveu andar um pouco entre as árvores.

Seu erro fora ir sozinha.

Um homem a atacou. Disse coisas estranhas e horripilantes para ela.

Assustada pegou o primeiro galho mais grosso que achou e posicionou-o como uma espada. O homem riu de seu ato.

Quando ele avançou ela atacou também. Fizera cortes nos braços do homem, que de inicio ficou surpreso para depois ficar furioso com ela.

Jessamine viu com desespero seu galho ser arrancado de suas mãos e pior ser presa com uma faca perto do pescoço. A lamina não a tocava, mas podia sentir o frio dela.

Avistou um homem desconhecido entre as árvores, mas o ladrão ameaçou cortar a garganta e o outro nada fez.

Seus olhos marejados de desespero e medo via que estavam adentrando mais na floresta.

O homem estava afastando a faca de seu pescoço.

Ao mesmo tempo que viu uma mão na faca fora empurrada.

Ao olhar pra cima seu pai estava dando um soco no outro. Que voara contra uma árvore. Acreditava ser sua visão embaçada que via uma mancha na árvore em que o outro batera.

-Esta tudo bem? Não se machucou? – perguntava seu pai, lhe estendendo a mão boa.

Negou. Viu a outra mão dele pingar sangue.

-Vamos – ele falou.

Jess tremia enquanto andava ao lado do pai. Uma lagrima lhe escapou e secou-a com fúria.

-Pode chorar – seu pai falou docemente.

Mas ela não podia, já falhara em se defender até ele chegar.

* * *

Adentrou seu quarto e largou a sombrinha ensanguentada de qualquer jeito.

Sentou na cama e pegou o porta retrato dos pais.

-Dessa vez consegui me defender pai – falou passando o dedo no rosto dele – mas... – uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto – não consegui esperar por alguém.

N/A; Eu digo que é único e quando vejo crio mais ¬.¬


	3. memorias Dama

**Jessamine A Dama**

-Sua vez, Jess.

Falava a instrutora. A pequena a sua frente olhava emburrada para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

-Isso é um jogo idiota – reclamou Jess – isso ensina guerra, uma dama não precisa saber de guerras – cruzou os braços.

Sua tutora suspirou. A pequena queria um motivo pra tudo.

-Você sabe que tem uma peça mulher? – falou Madame Rosime, colocando o dedo em cima da rainha.

-Sei, e não sei por que ela esta no meio deles – respondeu emburrada a criança.

-Os peões são considerados os mais descartáveis e fracos, mas ainda sim recebem uma fileira inteira só pra eles – explicava Rosime apontando a linha das peças – mas sua importância é fenomenal, com um único movimento podem acabar com toda uma jogada.

Ela moveu o penúltimo peão da fileira uma casa pra frente.

"Seu maior movimento é somente na largada"

Pegou outro peão, que ainda estava na posição inicial, movendo-o duas casa a frente.

"Juntos eles se protegem e delimitam fronteias o que ajuda a proteger as outras peças"

Apontava para os casos citados.

"Depois, temo o cavaleiro. "

Tocou o cavalo.

"Pula por cima de todos. Rapidamente com seu cavalo, pode ir e vir"

Fez o movimento com a peça.

"Então temos o bispo" – pegou-o.

"Este, é um conselheiro, mas que anda sempre na linha"

Andou com o bispo até metade do tabuleiro, seguindo a linha da casa correspondente.

"Cada um cuida de uma linha, com isso ameaça e pode se infiltrar com certa facilidade"

Fez alguns movimentos.

"Ai vem a torre, um tanque"

-Mas a torre não é pra proteger? – questionou a pequena.

-Sim, mas no jogo ela fazem mais que isso. Quando um castelo esta sobre ataque, os defensores ficam na torre atirando flechas. Um tanque para o exercito inimigo.

"Mas neste tabuleiro, a torre é muito mais. Com ela, mais para o fim da partida, se da o Mate"

Movimentou a peça. "Como um tanque, só anda em linha reta."

"Por fim o Rei. Tão importante e definitivo, só lhe é permitido andar uma casa de cada vez"

-Mas sendo o Rei não deveria poder fazer tudo? – voltou a questionar a pequena.

-Muito pelo contrario. O Rei representa tudo. O resto só esta ai para proteger ao Rei. Sem rei, não ha o que proteger.

-Ta, mas e a rainha? – falou Jess, totalmente vidrada no que lhe era dito.

-A Rainha, senhora do Rei e por ele tudo faz. Imita o movimento de quase todos, só o cavalo tem um movimento único, afinal é o cavaleiro e a rainha não pode o imitar. Seu papel é proteger o rei. Ainda sim, seu papel é tão grande que ela é a segunda peça mais importante.

Colocava o dedo em cima de cada peça citada.

-Ardilosa como o bispo, anda rápido entre as tropas – imitou o movimento da peça – decidida é forte como um tanque – imitou novamente o movimento da peça citada – como um peão ajuda a proteger e delimitar fronteiras – indicou os lugares que ela ameaçava – mas importante como um Rei, anda uma única casa se preciso – moveu a peça pro lado, o que causava um xeque.

"Com tudo isso, é uma peça de grande potencial para adentrar forças inimigas, sem ser notada. Isso se as outras peças assim a conseguirem encobrir"

Jessamine olhava maravilhada.

-E sabia que ela pode se chamar de outra forma? – falou a instrutora sorrindo.

A garotinha pensou, por fim negou.

-Dama.

* * *

Infelizmente naquela noite Tess era o Rei e Thomas um peão.

N/A;

Ao pessoal da ordem, dedico totalmente a vocês esse cap xDDDDDD

**Informações aos que não sabem de xadrez (ou até sabem) ;**

**O movimento do peão: na fileira de peões pra qualquer lado que for, pegando o penúltimo e movendo-o uma casa pra frente impede 2 coisas: um xeque mais rápido e de o cavalo adentrar e fazer estrago**.

_Xeque Mate é o que se fala quando se mata o rei._

_xeque é quando se ameaça o rei de morte._

Acho que o resto foi meio que explicado no cap xD

P.S.:Oura informação que Tah-Crowley me fez notar que eu não disse.

O xadrez não tem um ponto de origem exato. Mas tem uma história que fala dele ter sido inventado para exercitar táticas de batalha. Treinar sua habilidade para responder a ataques de forma mais rápida.

Acabou por pegarem gosto pelo jogo.


End file.
